May angels lead you in
by Kelly Greyer
Summary: A younger mutant falls prey to cancer and the institute tries to deal with it. "And seeing her sit there and undoubtedly contemplate her fate stole any idea that mutants could not too fall prey to broken bones, broken hearts, broken cells." R&R


A/N: So I arise from the ashes with a new fic. Its not like I haven't been writing because I have, all the time, its just I never get reviews so I stopped posting them. Well, tonight at 3:31am I break that silence.

I got the idea from this after watching "My sister's keeper". It's a great movie and you should see it even if its kind of old now. But in this one a younger mutant falls prey to cancer, and it shakes the whole mansion and makes everyone think how different are the really from everyone else? Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Jean and Ororo took Emily back to the hospital today; she had been feeling worse, horrible. The doctors had been running test on her and Jean and Ororo had kept what they were testing for a secret. They didn't want the students to worry, but it was too late for that; the older kids had found out that they had been testing her for cancer and they went to get the results face to face.<p>

Samantha wondered what they told her, how they told her.

What approaches did they consider in telling a nine year old that her life was over, or did they just blurt it out…offer a halfhearted sorry and walk out of the room. She imagined apathy, she imagined Emily's tears, she imagined the pain that Ororo and Jean would feel for her; their hopelessness, their silence. Samantha could picture them at a loss of words when the doctor turned his back as their minds raced at the possibility of having no possibilities, no chance.

Samantha stared out the second floor window into the courtyard of the school waiting for Ororo's familiar black BMW to pull up and its passengers to open the doors and step out. Something in her wished that they would step out smiling, smiling because her cancer was not in fact cancer, or maybe it was, but they caught it in time and she would be okay, or maybe it was just not fatal. She desperately wanted everything to be okay, desperately wanted Emily to be able to experience what most students here had been or were in the process of experiencing; life.

Only some minutes later did the car pull up around the fountain. Its passengers didn't immediately exit; Samantha knew they were probably gathering their breath, taking last efforts to comfort the nine year old in the back seat. Samantha could see into the car from her place in the window, her eyes focused on Emily who sat still in the back staring out of the window blankly. Her facial expression was so cold, so distant, so sad. Samantha blinked away a tear getting up and heading downstairs to meet them at the door. She slowly walked down the stairs and headed to the main entrance and opened the door, Ororo and Jean had now just started to get out of the car but Emily still sat. They both looked up at Samantha; it was Jean who offered a weak smile but quickly turned away as a tear managed to escape from her shielded eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

"Really brings you back down doesn't it?" Ororo broke the silence as she stared up at the sky closing her eyes. "Yeah it does." She answered her own question as she turned, grabbing Jean's hand and walking back into the mansion leaving Samantha with Emily.

Most people would think she was talking about heaven, in some way talking about a god and some sort of alleged power he supposedly held over them all, but she wasn't. Samantha knew what she meant and she was right.

They were different; they were mutants, born with an extra gene more powerful than any normal person. Some would argue superior, others would argue lesser, others different. Regardless of what they were or were not, they weren't immune to such imaginations of the body. And seeing Emily sit there and undoubtedly contemplate her fate stole any idea that mutants could not too fall prey to broken bones, broken hearts, broken cells.

Samantha went to the door and opened it, Emily didn't offer to look at her, she still sat in her seatbelt staring into space.

"Emily?" Samantha kneeled in the open door but Emily still didn't look at her. Her big brown eyes were watery and Samantha could tell she was trying to keep her tears in. It was heartbreaking to see someone so young in so much pain, someone who didn't deserve to be in pain, a child who deserved to be alive both literally and metaphorically sit and wonder how long it was until she would be buried. It wasn't right nor was it fair. Samantha reached over the young shaken girl and unsnapped her seatbelt, she pushed a stray strand of her brown hair out of Emily's face and gently grabbed her chin to make her look at her.

"I don't want to have cancer." Emily said, silent tears were flowing down her face. It was a simple statement from a nine year old girl. A nine year old who contrary to what most people would force themselves to think, was in fact old enough to understand the severity of the situation, of her situation.

It was the only thing on her mind, probably the only statement that really made much sense to her at this moment. Indeed simple, but exact. It summoned up every feeling of everyone who was affected by this. Emily didn't want to have cancer; no one wanted her to have cancer. "I don't wanna…" She stated again and Samantha nodded simply because she didn't know what else to do. Emily suddenly leaped from her seat and into Samantha hugging her fiercely. Her silent tears turned into loud sobs that shook her whole body and she buried her crying eyes into Samantha's shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: So here is chapter 1. I mean I could continue if people like it which the only way I would know that is if they review. But if they don't maybe I'll just move on. Please review, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
